


Reel Around The Fountain

by kanekiciel



Category: Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian Michaelis - Fandom, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Lameness, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, dicks n assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekiciel/pseuds/kanekiciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool student Sebastian Michaelis makes a stop to get cigarettes and ends up with a gun to his head and a demanding<br/>assailant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reel Around The Fountain

“Fucking drive.”  
_ ________________________

 

“You goin tonight?”

“Oh, I dunno, MAYBE. I guess I'm pretty busy.”, he sneered in a joking tone.

“Ha, yeah, “busy”. What, you mean like, laying in bed all day while you nut to some shitty white noise band?”

Sebastian scoffed at the person on the other side of the phone. “God shut UP you whore! I’ll have you know that I’m a seriously busy person with lots of seriously important things to do.”

“Says the guy who spends his time feeling his balls to The Smiths.”

“They’re not even close to a white noise band, you're a DUMBASS when it comes to the knowledge of MUUSSIIC. ”

" And you're, what, Ian fuckin Astbury?"

"In the flesh."

“I seriously hate those, like, the song names are always something super fucking pretentious like, I dunno, “we gutted a dog and filled it with flowers” or some wordplay on a poet's name who isn't even fucking relevant in all lower case letters, and they’re like, woah, we made it in the music industry.”

“What, the white noise bands?” he asked, picking a shirt off the ground and sniffing it before slipping it on. 

“Yeah. God, sometimes I wonder how you even listen to that shit.”

“What can I say, desperate times call for desperate tastes, my friend.”

“Hm. Nah, I think it's more along the lines of you not really caring what to listen too while you get wasted a time too many again and your senses go to complete shit. Anyways, speaking of wasted, you going tonight or not?”

Sebastian groaned.

“C’monnn Sebs, we need you. Who else is gonna get their ass so hopelessly stoned they wreck Al’s house so bad he doesn't get to go anywhere for like, a month.”

“Hah, I think Alois himself has that part pretty well fuckin covered.”

“Aw cmonnn. Its gonna be so BORING with a capital B for bitch without you.”, whined his friend, as if it made a difference if he showed up or not, “It’ll just be same old ritual: people getting shitfaced beyond belief, suddenly everyone’s making out, alois vomiting unto all his parent’s already disgusting vintage furniture, and me, falling asleep on the couch, full of isolation and with NO ride home. Completely unacceptable if you ask me.”

“Jesus, Agni, you’re so DRAMATIC. Don’t bust a nut over it I just need to get gas first christ. But, I do expect full transportation services if I fall asleep on the stairs again, and like, some advils for the next morning in case i make the terrible decision to, and I probably will, get drunk and high at the same time.”

“God shut up and get your greedy ass over here already slut.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

The sound of a trigger being pulled. The feeling of cool metal against his face. The voice heard from the previously uninhabited back seats of his car now firmly speaking into his ear. 

“Drive.”

SHIT. WHORES FROM HELL. WHAT THE ACTUAL-

Where the fuck was he again? Cigarettes. Yeah. That's what he was doing. He had headed over to the gas station to pick up a pack and get some gas on his 15 mile per gallon piece of shit on wheels. Then he was heading to Alois’.It was all so ridiculously simple. And yet, as always, he had managed to get his stoner ass into the fuckin stupidest situation. This time, apparently, getting a gun held to his head in one of the whitest, most urban, straight out of the set of a cliche 90’s sitcom neighborhood in the entirety of the godless united states. 

He would’ve rolled his eyes at how much of a fuckin idiot he was, but unfortunately, he was in the middle of facing the danger of getting his useless brains splattered unto the foggy car window stained by soda and other shit flying up and hitting the glass while he rammed his ass into speed bumps. 

Maybe after he was shot, this car could sell to a director of one of those poorly made anti smoking commercials. A warning to all kids displayed by his bloody brains all over the glass in a very Quentin Tarantino like style. “This is what happens when you’re a complete fuckass and decide to stop for cigarette while forgetting to lock the car.You get the useless piece of piss you call your brains shot out at a gas station.” A relic of his stupidity. 

Well, at least now he wouldn’t get any shit for not turning his essay tomorrow. 

Sebastian let out what was a mix of a gasp and an exhale as he was snapped out of his- if you could even call this shit- “thinking”, by the feeling of metal being pressed further into his temple.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said fucking drive.” 

Jesus, where? Into the goddamn store? ’Cause yeah that would be GENIUS. Don’t just take my busted skull, take my crusty ass car as well and fuckin SLAM it into the only gas station I have that's relatively close to me. My schedule will totally thank you for it.

“O-Okay. Okay.” Sebastian let out a heavy breath and gripped the steering wheel, backing out of the gas port, gritting his jaw as he was still trying to process the situation. 

“What the shit are you doing?!” hissed whoever was the jackass violating his skull with a gun. 

Was he getting mugged by some blind, drunk, 12 year old who had no concept or knowledge of boundaries, or space or like, how to drive -

“What’s it look like? Im backing out you can’t just expect me to SHOVE us into t-”

“Alright alright whatever. Just shut your mouth, back out quicker, and drive as fast as you can to the left.”

The second Sebastian felt his wheel hit the road his front mirror was illuminated by the shine of the headlights of a car a couple yards behind them. The quick reflection was what gave him a glimpse of the profile of his assailant. 

If he could even consider this kid that after seeing him.

He could’ve guessed from the view out of the side of his eye, but now getting a further glimpse, it was clear this guy was pretty small, or at least compared to him. 

Maybe if he rolled down the window enough he could just slide his skinny ass right out, like pushing a 9 year old who won’t shut up, 

The loud, sharp voice of the person sitting behind him caused the distracted teenager to press down on the brakes unintentionally. 

“SHIT!”the other screeched into his ear. “godFUCkINGdammit!!”

“GOD can you tone it down a bit? Some of us are trying to DRIVE here!” It seemed he really couldn’t keep his big ass mouth shut, even if it killed him. Literally. 

“Shutup shut UP! Just go! DRIVE FASTER JESUS!”, he was yelling now, nudging the gun to Sebastian’s forehead as an urgent reminder, prompting him to further slam his foot down on the accelerator. 

Where the hell did this guy want to go anyways. He could understand the fact that the kid wanted him driving somewhere, but what was with the fucking need for him to BLAST his ass through the road?

Unless he was trying to get away from someone.

Hark, a fucking genius! After 20 minutes, this man, the same godforsaken idiot who managed to become a taxist to an 11 year old twink, has figured out the cause of the situation! Let’s give him a round of goddamn applause!

If it was the cops, he sure as piss didn’t want anything to do with it.

No, I swear officer, as unbelievable as this sounds, i've NEVER seen this guy in my life! This fuckin hobbit just showed up in the backseat of my car and held a gun to my head and FORCED me to drive, and what can I say I was just so scared of the small lesbian looking kid that I HAD to do it! I had no choice, he's THAT intimidating! 

Like fuck they’d believe that. 

If it was the police, wouldn’t he have heard the all too familiar wailing of the goddamn sirens as he was pursued in this ever EPIC criminal chase?

What the shit was this fuckass running from anyways.

“Fucking..” the other muttered under his breath, obviously pissed beyond belief. The headlights kept getting closer, and the distance between the two cars was shorter than it was just a few minutes before. 

Desperately looking for possible options, he looked out at the streets coming up. 

“Turn here.” 

Sebastian didn’t see any houses coming up, and obviously, this guy had no idea where the hell he was or where he was going. Shit. What if it was a dead end?

_Don’t do it, Sebastian. Sure you’re a fuckin idiot, but you got your whole life ahead of you. Don’t waste it on this dark timeline elf with a gun. Just open up the car and push his ass out, that simple. Don’t let yourself be intimidated. If you do what he says, you end up losing either way. The midget shoots your brains out or the people chasing him in the car do god-knows-what. Slam his tiny ass out. Whatever you do, dont tu-_

“DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!”  
He turned.

The street was desolate with nothing but fields on either side. For now, it seemed that they had lost whoever was tailing them. His mugger let out a breath of relief. 

They drove for about two minutes down the street before it came to a dead end with nothing but woods beyond.

Sh-

“UGH FUCK SERIOUSLY?! ARE YOU PISSING ME?! SHOVE A SCREWDRIVER UP MY DRY GODDAMN ASS AND CALL ME A TEN CENT WHORE YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.” 

Sebastian didn’t even finish getting a word out before the pristine looking dwarf behind him started screeching unexpected vulgarities. He would've been laughing his unfortunate ass off at the poetry of the last few words the other was screaming, but that thought was quickly erased from his mind.

To make things as fucking worse as possible, there was a light coming down the street. He didn’t have to be a goddamn scholar to know it was probably the people tailing them before. 

“PISS!!”

Looks like you’re in for a real treat, Seb. What’ll it be, EL BRAIN BLASTO from the angry elf or the SURPRISE COMBO from whatever-the-hell is in that car?

Gun still in hand, the other started muttering what sounded like a chant of “Fuck FUCK what do I do?! Think. THINK GODDAMNIT!!”

“Please don’t shoot me.”

“Good GOD you don’t ever shut UP DO YOU?!”-

The yelling was interrupted as they both realized the other car was getting closer. They had about less than a minute before the other car finally caught up to them, after that the only thing left was hoping for the best. The other looked at Sebastian with a look that was a hybrid of explosive anger and doubt before letting out a breath of hesitant decision. 

What happened next was more unexpected than getting mugged by a non threatening skinny butch kid in an urban gas station while getting cigs.

Shoving the gun under his shirt and securing it in between the hem of his jeans and the smooth skin of his flat stomach, the unnamed attacker took on a look of sheer determination as he plopped his ass unto Sebastian’s lap, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist.

Sebastian blinked twice.

Had the past twenty minutes of his life just been a drunken dream of him as an actor in the beginning of a really, REALLY, shit quality gay porn? If so, he hoped to whatever the hell was up there that Alois or Agni or fuckin ANYONE would shove him off whatever couch he had crashed on and woken him up. 

“WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“shhhSHHH. SHUT UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T MOVE OR ILL SHOOT THAT USELESS PIECE OF ROTTING SHIT YOU CALL YOUR BRAIN OUT OF YOUR HEAD YOU HEAR ME?”

The yellow glare from the headlights got closer and closer down the road to the point where they were on the verge of nearing the back of Sebastian’s car.

The car slowed down. In about five or six seconds, the vehicle would pass his windows, having a clear view of who was inside. 

He felt something soft pressing against his lips. His eyes widened in horror realizing they we’re the other’s mouth. 

“WHAT THE SHIT. GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT NOW YOU-”

He felt the homosexual mouth-mugger reach for the gun with one of his hands. He could see the reflection of the other car, whose front was know next the the back of Sebastian’s, on his left blindspot mirror.

4, 3...

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a tongue shoved forcefully into his mouth. The feeling of the gas station nachos he had inhaled some minutes ago coming up his throat, and the worst, most awkward, inexperienced kiss he had ever had in the entirety of his seventeen years of life overtook his senses.

2…

How long had it been since he had made out with another girl? Grabbed some tits? Or, GODFORBID, actually had sex?

His first time in a long while kissing that wasn’t induced by being slumped off cheap booze that tasted like shit and whatever the fuck else someone sold him and it just HAD to be with some gay porn criminal bottom while avoiding getting done god-knows-what to by whoever was in that car. 

The car drove past the back seat windows. 

Sebastian held whatever breath wasn't being sucked the fuck out of him by the chapstick lesbian looking jimmy dimmick as the blinding light of the other vehicle came in through the front windows. 

The van stopped next to where Sebastian had parked, the sound of ignition getting shut off heard through the window.

_Well, looks like this is the end of the goddamn run, Seb. It all ends here, with your dick getting frozen off in this cold, forsaken, car and every shred of whatever the piss is left of your sad sex life getting slobbered out of your mouth by some 12 year old dyke._

The figure on his lap shifted his eyes towards the car parked beside them, remaining observant, his expression growing more nervous. 

He reached towards the bottom of his shirt, sliding it off his pale, unblemished skin as Sebastian felt the others wet tongue disgustingly ram into his mouth again. 

He cringed.

_Maybe getting shot by whoever the fuck is outside, like, RIGHTFUCKIN NOW PLEASE, wouldn’t be half bad._

The fact that he knew he was being watched made him feel even more like purging than the time he bit into and swallowed drink coaster fresh after smoking a whole bowl for a measly 3 dollars.

Trying to seem more convincing, his assailant ran his finger’s through Sebastian’s hair, covering the shit gay porn scene in yet another layer of nauseating fake affection. As if that weren’t fuckin enough, he could feel the other’s grabby homosexual hands crawling dangerously up his shirt.

“heyHEY what the SHIT-”

“close your GODDAMN mouth before i blast your fuckin tongue off. and. SHUT. UP.”

“by all means, PLEASE do you taste like absolute-”

He was stopped from finishing his sentence by the feeling of a hand pressed against his cock.

“STOP.RIGHT.FUCKING.NOW. I DON’T GIVE A SLUT’S ASSHOLE IF WE GET KILLED BY WHOEVER THE SHIT IS OUT THERE OR IF YOU SHOOT ME BUT I CAN SURE AS HELL PROMISE YOU I’LL KNOCK ALL YOUR TEETH OUT AND TEAR YOUR DICK OFF BEFORE YOU FUCKIN DO COMPRENDES?”

 

The sound of the engine in ignition brought their eyes towards outside the car window as the other vehicle backed up in reverse then turned around, starting to drive in the opposite  
direction away from them. 

As soon as the last yellow glimmer of headlights was gone, the other practically rocketed his ass off the bigger’s lap, almost gauging Sebastian’s eyes out with his feet as he climbed into shotgun. 

Sebastian exhaled loudly as the other hastily put his shirt back on. 

“Get. the fuck. out of my car.”

“I-i-”

“CAN YOU NOT FUCKING SPEAK ENGLISH?! I SAID GET THE SHIT OUT BEFORE I FUCK YOUR UGLY GODDAMN FACE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH.”

There was a moment of brief silence.

“Alright. I’m...I’m sorry..”

“OUT.” the other pointed towards the car door. 

Sebastian watched him walk out and into the darkness of the woods until the small frame disappeared.

Whether or not he made it back to wherever the hell he was going or not wasn’t his fucking business, he just needed to get the shit out of here and get his mind straight, process and erase what happened. 

Well, that and a smoke.

He sat in silence as he started the car engine and backed out.


End file.
